Dating Death
by SakakiHaruna12
Summary: Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades was brought by Leo to do speed dating! What will be the outcome? To make it worse, he has to make a girl fall for him! Will this "mission" make love blossom or cause a heartbreak? Slight curses, hormones, playboy Leo, good guy Percy, face palming Jason and Nico's dates going crazy. Read please! Reviews are highly appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey guys! I know I should be working on my other stories but I just want to share to you a little story about Nico! My attempt on humor and romance fics, I hope you will enjoy it just like you did in my other stories. Additional: Jason is not a Roman here and no Camp Jupiter. Sorry for that. So yeah, here's chapter 1!**

_Nico_

It was the last day in camp. Campers are doing a major cleaning before they leave camp in the afternoon. Nico Di Angelo sat on the bench as he watches campers scurrying around the camp. He was a year round camper, by the way. Leo said he has special plans for his friends this weekend, and that day is tomorrow. Since Leo was the one who said that, it wouldn't be good.

"Hey, you gonna stay at camp?" Percy Jackson put a hand on the shoulder of the younger demigod.

"Yep"

Percy sat beside Nico. He placed his backpack next to his feet and slouched on the bench.

"Any idea to where Leo's taking us tomorrow?" Percy yawned and Nico smirked. If Leo starts to nag them about his plans, all of them knew that it's never going to good.

"No idea. I even asked Jason"

Percy nodded as he stood up and picked up his bag.

"I gotta go. Annabeth's waiting for me. See you on the rendezvous point" Percy said as he walks away and waves his hand. Nico sighed and yelled back:

"I'll shadow travel there!"

Nico shadow travelled in front of the burger shop in Manhattan. It seems like he was the last one to appear since Percy, Leo and Jason are waiting in front of the fast food chain.

"Where have you been, Nico?!" Leo demanded and Nico shrugged. Percy and Jason high-fived the demigod as he approached them.

"I woke up late, can't blame me" he reasoned out and Leo was not all ears to his explanation. They followed Leo up to his friend's apartment, well more likely Mitchell's apartment. Mitchell is the son of Aphrodite; the guy is a known billionaire for crying out loud.

As soon as they reached the door, Leo pressed the doorbell. Mitchell opened the door and saw the band of demigods in front of him.

"And here I thought you're joking" Mitchell muttered and Leo gave his usual smirk.

"Hey, you agreed! These guys have an important mission to do! Especially this little squirt here" he nudged Nico and the demigod protested.

"Who are you calling, squirt?!"

"That's a very big reason why you still don't have a girlfriend" Leo snickered. Jason and Percy held Nico back before he summons the dead and give Leo a visit in the Underworld.

"Perhaps it's the right time for us to go in" Percy said as he still restrained the son of Hades. Mitchell sighed and led the boys in his luxurious apartment. Leo plopped down on the leather sofa and Nico leaned on the wall. Mitchell sat beside Percy and Jason.

"So, what are we going to do exactly?" Jason asked wearily at Leo. The demigod sat up and grinned widely.

"We're going to do speed dating!" he said happily and Nico coughed out furiously in the corner. Percy's eyes widened and Jason's mouth hung open. Mitchell looked like he was expecting the reactions of the three.

"That's incredulous!" Percy gaped

"You're kidding, right?" Jason mentally face palmed

"What in the Hades, Leo?" Nico cursed and Leo raised his row at the demigod.

"Hey, isn't it bad to use your father's name in cursing?"

Nico's face flushed and crossed his arms.

"But Leo, I have a girlfriend!" Percy protested and so did Jason.

"Piper's going to kill me if she finds out!"

Leo yawned and Mitchell stayed silent.

"Fine, the guys who are already taken are out. I guess those who are single will join me" his eyes darted at Nico. Percy and Jason sighed in relief.

"There's no way you're going to let me do speed dating!" Nico screamed and Mitchell stifled a laugh.

"You have to. Mother has her full support in it" Mitchell smirked and Leo nodded. Nico was flabbergasted. How in the Hades did they have this silly idea?

"I won't do it!"

"Well then, mom said if you don't do it. She'll paint your cabin pink, make all your clothes pink and has hearts on it, make every ugly girl fall for you and make you wear make up for nine months" Mitchell continued and Leo was now grinning from ear to ear.

_Good thing I talked Mitchell into this_

Nico froze and Percy laughed his head off. Jason gulped and tried not to laugh hysterically.

Leo stood up and put an arm on Nico's shoulder. Nico wanted to protest but it seems like he has no choice. He can't imagine feeling Aphrodite's wrath if he does not do this.

"Fine, who's the first girl?"

"Whoa, hold your horses Nico" Leo started, "You can't go on a date wearing that"

He looked at Nico's plain black shirt, black rugged jeans and black chucks. Mitchell shook his head.

"Yep, it doesn't look good. The girls might think you're an emo or something" Mitchell added and Percy nodded in approval.

"I'm not good in clothes, but I got to say, it does really look kind of emo-ish" Percy went in and Jason nodded in approval.

"How can you gang up against me?" Nico frowned and Leo crossed his arms.

"Don't worry! The Camp Half-Blood Casanova is here to speed date with you!" Leo said, "Now first, we must get ourselves a good outfit! What do you have there, Mitchell?"

Mitchell sighed and pointed the way to his walk-in closet. Percy waved at Nico teasingly while the demigod silently cursed the son of Poseidon.

Jason asked Leo before he pushed himself into the room.

"Who is the first girl?"

"I'm not sure who it is. But wish me and Nico luck later!" Leo said as he went in the room.

Percy rolled his eyes.

"This is going to be good" he thought to himself as he imagined Nico blowing up his first date.

**AN: Okay, is it good enough? I've to work on my other stories now! Reviews are accepted. :D**


	2. Hairstyles and the Loudmouth

**AN: Hey guys! I won't be updating for awhile again, but I promise I'm working on my story "The Son Of Poseidon's Last Stand". I just want to update this story before leaving. So I would need a few suggestions on what kind of girl should Nico date in each chapter. I have some in store already, but I might want to know what your suggestions are. Is she an emo, a hipster, etc. You get the picture. Submit your suggestions via reviews or pm me if you want!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and The Olympians**

* * *

Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades is going to attend a stupid dating system made by children of Aphrodite. He wished that they would've gotten late so that Leo will be so devastated. Leo already paid for this idiotic matchmaking process. Nico prefers to play dead with the skeletons in the Underworld than going on speed or eating Demeter's cereals or being turned into a dandelion by Persephone. Sometimes, he even wonders if this is legal. Teenagers going on speed dating doesn't sound pretty good.

They almost got late because Nico had to change fourteen times in the closet. Leo blamed Mitchell for giving him the free will to choose his own clothing. Thus he ended up wearing a leather black jacket with a white undershirt. He has a scarf hanging over his neck and black jeans with leather shoes. He hated wearing white, and that's a fact. Mitchell reluctantly agreed to make Nico wear something, black again.

Leo was focused on the convenor who was explaining, or better yet advising a few dating tips to the twelve men in the room. Nico and Leo were surrounded by desperate and nervous teenage wackos who are looking for a girlfriend. The son of Hades never listened attentively at the tips given by the convenor. But he cannot help but notice that this convenor is much more than a mortal or demigod.

Judging by his looks, he is pretty good looking. The convenor has curly blonde locks and sparkling blue eyes. And let's add the fact that he adds a little bit of French in his advices. Nico stifled a yawn and his eyes went down to Leo who was furiously jotting down notes on a notepad.

"Seriously, Leo?" Nico raised a brow and the son of Hephaestus disregarded him.

"Alright, gentlemen, clear on how this dating works?" the convenor summarized, "You have to go into each room one at a time to connect with the young ladies. Remember six minutes is the allotted time to date with the girls! And yes, after you date the ladies, they will answer an evaluation sheet. So try not to mess things up or else your love life will be a fiasco" then there came nervous laughs from the twelve teens.

"Can I just leave?" Nico screamed silently at Leo. Leo chuckled and put his notepad on his pocket.

"Remember Aphrodite's curse, Nico. She will so not be glad that you will turn down this opportunity" Leo smirked, much to Nico's annoyance. Leo wore a plain olive green polo with blue jeans and chucks. He even wore a Ray Ban sunglasses and a Rolex on his wrist.

"Curse it" Nico hissed and Leo can't help but smile with amusement. Nico wanted to summon the dead anytime but the convenor was giving him a warning look. He seems to read his mind.

"Okay then! And away you go!" the convenor said cheerfully.

Leo accompanied Nico to his first room, room No. 9. Leo grinned goofily when Nico was deadly silent as they walk their way to the room. Nico Di Angelo, the demigod who fought Kronos' army is freaking nervous in dating a lady!

"Buck up, Nico! You faced an army of monsters! Everything will be fine! Smile and be yourself!" Leo advised happily. Then it sunk to him: _That doesn't sound right._

"Be myself, huh? Next thing you know these women will be screaming their heads off. I radiate fear, remember?" Nico blurted out. Leo shrugged and pointed at the door.

"That 'fear' occurred to me when I first met you. What's creepy about you when I freaking got to know you? And you my friend, don't have any idea what kind of teenage women are these days" Leo replied nonchalantly and strode off to his designated room.

Nico stood in front of the door. He was hesitating to open that damn door. What if the girl he's going to do speed dating with is disguised as Alecto? No just no. If that happens, he'll shadow travel to the ceiling of the Empire State Building and jump or he might ask Persephone to turn him into a dandelion for eternity.

_You can do this, Di Angelo. This is just a mere mortal! You've faced monsters and something much worse. This is piece of cake! Just show them that you are not interested in any way and wait for the time runs out. She might be even afraid of you, because she is after all a mortal._

Nico shook his head, trying to remove his thought on that idea,

_**What if she's Alecto? Or a monster? How about the ugliest mortal of all?!**_

_Shut up, brain!_

_**You can't shut me up! I'm you! Idiot!**_

_Ha! You just called yourself an idiot!_

_**Bitch please, you're talking to yourself!**_

_Just stop thinking!_

_**You have to die first make me stop thinking!**_

Again, he shook his head violently. He is so sick of having his mental fight. Then he heard someone clear his throat behind him. Nico turned and saw the convenor staring at him.

"Would you mind meeting your date already? It's not a very good impression for a lady to be late on dates" he said and Nico shrugged.

"You're Eros, aren't you?" he said simply. The god seemed to be pleased by the recognition and a smile played on his face.

"Il est bon de vous voir, d'ange" Eros's kaleidoscope eyes were staring intently at the son of Hades. Nico felt uncomfortable all of a sudden, why in the Hades is the love god doing here?

"Why am I doing here? Mon mere asked me to watch over you, son of Hades. She wanted me to make sure you are not going to do anything, douteux" Eros smiled good-naturedly and Nico was distracted by the strong perfume of the god.

"Aphrodite wanted me to do this speed dating without doing anything, dubious?" Nico asked and Eros nodded.

"That includes no usage of powers. If you failed to do so, the curse will be applied immediately. You most certainly don't want to see yourself wearing pink Barbie clothes in front of a woman." Nico groaned and Eros snapped his fingers.

"You need to fix your hair, son of Hades. Ladies prefer neat-looking guys, I tell you that" Eros waved and disappeared in a burst of light, leaving a hand mirror on the floor. Nico curiously picked up the mirror and his face paled. His hair was combed and slicked-back. For Nico, it was hideous! His hair was like it was soaked in gel that it looks shiny and too neat! It looks like the hair of the sons of Aphrodite! What will Hades say?

"In Zeus's name, what the hell?" Nico almost threw mirror on the ground but stopped when he heard thunder rumbling outside. He silently cursed and faced the door once again; his eyes darted to face the door and opened it.

* * *

"Can you freaking believe what he has done to me?" Emilie, the girl Nico's supposed to have speed dating with, cried so loud that Nico tried hard not to cover his ears. Gods, she's been like that for five minutes already.

"_So much for a date!" _Nico thought bitterly. The moment he stepped into that door and took a seat in front of the girl, she seemed to snap something inside her brain. Nico barely understood her rants. He was totally out of here! First, the stupid hairstyle and now, he is dating a psycho.

"ANSWER 'WHY'!" she screeched and Nico closed his ears with his hands. He really needs to get a few words with this petty mortal. Nico gritted his teeth and took all his might to reply:

"...why?" he said weakly and Emilie slammed her hands on the table, making Nico jump on his chair. He never thought mortal women could be this scary. No wonder why Hades don't want Persephone's wrath. Nico thought that only goddesses can be that scary. The only mortal woman he ever encountered was Sally Jackson. She was totally different from this lady here. How he wished his other dates aren't like this.

"He said he didn't love me! Then I was like, 'Sure I never loved you anyway!'. But-" Nico had to stop the urge to pull her down to Tartarus! He just has to wait for a few more seconds. Then the bell rang. Emilie sat exasperatedly on her chair. Nico froze; she looks like she was glaring at him.

Nico discreetly stood up and left the room. He bumped into Leo when he got out.

"Woah! Who freaking did your hair? You're like Loki in the Avengers movie!" Leo burst out laughing and Nico's face flustered. He is so going to strangle Eros for this.

"Leo. Shut. Up" he warned. Leo hugged his stomach and still has this goofy smile painted on his face.

"Alright! Alright! Haha!" Leo panted heavily, "So how's your first date?"

"Not cool, so not cool!" Nico screamed furiously that the other guys looked at him. Leo stifled a laugh.

"Chill, you have a five minute break to cool down! I'll handle this girl!" Leo grinned and Nico left abruptly. Silently, wishing luck to Leo once he stepped in that hell.

* * *

**EVALUATION SHEET**

**Date number: **

_#5 Nico Di Angelo_

**First Impression:**

_Am I going to date Loki now?_

**Things in common:**

_Something tells me he's a species of a different kind, totally not human!_

**Did you have a great time?**

_This guy doesn't talk at all, what the hell is great in that?_

**Do you feel a connection?**

_No just no_

**Overall impression:**

_Does this guy even have a tongue?_

**Do you ever want to see this guy again?**

_If I want to sleep in the middle of the date, maybe_

* * *

_LEO_

__"And then I was like, 'How could you do this to me?' I really loved him, you know! then he will just go and toss my heart away like nothing ever happened! Well then, CURSE HIM!" Emilie ranted and Leo crossed his arms on his chest. He rolled his eyes and yawned loudly.

"For Hephaestus's sake, please shut this girl's mouth" Leo muttered, "Oh kill me now!" he thought grimly. He doesn't care if the girl heard him or not, but it didn't make her stop from ranting about her ex. "I wanted him to love me so bad! You have no idea how cruel he can be!" Leo looked at his Rolex watch and sighed.

"Only five minutes to go..."

* * *

**AN: Not that good! I hope I'll be a lot better next time! So yeah, your suggestions please! **


	3. Her Name's Sally, right?

**AN: I'm back! I'll be updating my other stories on the weekends or next week. I'm glad that I was able to make you laugh in the last chapter! I'm truly delighted! Thanks for the reviews and favourites! It inspires me to continue working on my stories! Without further ado, here the latest chapter! Oh yeah, your suggestions please!**

**Disclaimer: I will never own PJO **

Nico skidded through the hallway to his designated room. His five-minute break didn't help him get over his first and horrible date. Nico even tried to go to the bathroom and mess up his shiny, slicked-back black hair, which of course, didn't work. It keeps on combing by itself back whenever Nico runs his hands on his hair. What made it worse is that he reeks Giorgio Armani perfume! Wait- how the hell did he know that?! Nico was on the verge of slamming his head on the tile counter. He feels like he's a life-sized Ken doll being toyed at by Eros and Aphrodite.

He cannot believe he let himself walk into this hell hole. Nico still cannot remove the thought of his date being a monster in disguise. The son of Hades stopped in front of Room No. 7. He sighed exasperatedly as he turned the knob.

"What the fuck?" Nico thought disgustedly. In front of him was a teenager around the age of sixteen. She wore a very fitting white tank top with her, ahem, cleavage showing and a pair of very short shorts. The blonde raised her long, exposed legs on the table. She was tanned and her face was painted with make-up. What made Nico even freaked out is that seductive smile on her face.

"Umm... Am I in the right room?" Nico mentally slapped himself. What on earth was he thinking? So much for a greeting, Di Angelo.

Despite Nico's pretty much rude statement, the girl chuckled in amusement.

"Oh, you are definitely in the right room. And in the right time" she purred and Nico gulped. He reluctantly sat in front of her.

She batted her long eyelashes at Nico. She may look beautiful to other brainless teenage boys, but for Nico, she looks like her face is full of Botox and profuse usage of make-up. Nico will never think of her as a daughter of Aphrodite, because he's sure children of Aphrodite don't need face lifts and make up to be beautiful.

"What's your name?" she said, leaning closer to him. Nico was sweating, what exactly is she trying to do? The son of Hades does not like the idea of this mortal invading his private space. Nico was screaming inside, but outside he was frozen.

"N-nico Di Angelo" he stuttered, he felt like he has a lump stuck in his throat that makes it hard to talk straight. The girl laced her fingers on his arm up to his chin, her seductive smile even widened when she saw the nervousness in the boy's face.

"What a beautiful name! It suits someone as sexy as you" she licked her lips and Nico distanced his face away from her. He had this urge to punch her right now, but Eros might not like that. Nico has to buy time, but she was too close to him!

"How- what is- are—uh- your-r name?" he gulped nervously as he watched the girl crawl to him on the table. There are actually two things Nico wanted to do now. First, make a fissure on the ground, make the Botox girl fall into the pits of Tartarus and run to the door and leave the forsaken building. Second, shadow-travel her to the Underworld and feed her to the souls and hellhounds.

"Sally, Sally Johnson" she hummed, and Nico's eyes widened. Sally is the name of the nicest mortal woman Nico ever knew! To Nico, it's a disgrace for someone like her to bear that name. Nico prayed silently to his father to save him from this mortal. He wished that Thanatos will make her die of heart attack right now, or maybe a sniper will shoot her from another building.

"Perhaps, you could give me more than just a date, Di Angelo" Nico froze as her fingers trailed through his torso. He can't move a muscle. He was speechless. What in Hades' name is happening to him?

Nico crossed his fingers, hoping that the timer will ring already. As if on cue, the bell rang. And Nico pushed himself backwards, falling on the floor with his chair. He stood up abruptly and sprinted to the door. His heart was pounding as he slammed the door shut behind him.

He was panting heavily and he sat on the floor. Nico rubbed his eyes and sighed in relief. That will always be in his nightmares, he is too sure of it.

On the corner of his eye, he saw a very familiar jet black haired dude with sea green eyes walking on the corridor.

"Nico?" Percy asked, his face full of surprise, "Why do you look, scared and you look like, a doll?"

"I just freaking dated fear itself! Don't get even started on the appearance!"

"You are dating Phobos?" Percy inquired confusingly. Nico shook his head violently. Percy can be clueless sometimes. How did the idea of Nico dating Phobos get to him?

"That's stupid and disgusting, Perce. What in the Hades are you doing here, anyway?" Nico snapped as he stood up and faced the son of Poseidon. Percy sighed.

"Aphrodite sent me here to give you a warning. Plus, Eros wanted me and Jason to be his right-hand men for a day."

"Why would Eros do that? And what is that warning?" Nico raised a brow. Percy ran his hand on his hair while staring at Nico's shiny ones. Nico snapped his fingers in front of Percy and Percy went back to reality.

"Eros said that he wants us to guard this speed dating program and that includes making us wear neon coloured suits. Good thing it's green, unlike Jason who wears purple ones" Percy said dejectedly as he looked down on his neon-green suit with shiny black leather shoes. Nico can't hide a grin. Percy looks like a complete wacko in that suit. Annabeth might bite her tongue off if she saw her boyfriend in that suit.

"The warning?"

"Oh yeah, Aphrodite said that your first two dates aren't successful and she said she's not going to make things a lot easier for you. She said that you must make one girl fall in love with you in this speed dating and you too must fall in love with her. If you fail to do so, you wouldn't want to face her wrath for eternity"

"Shit"

"Watch your language, Nico" Percy scolded

"Well you say those as well!" Nico argued and stomped his foot. Percy looked at his watch and faced Nico.

"You are running late for your next date, Di Angelo. Eros wants everything in schedule." Percy sighed and Nico scratched the back of his head.

"Why are you taking orders from a love god?"

"He said Annabeth will have my head once she discovered that I'm in a speed dating event. You know that lady when it comes to the love god and goddess"

"Good guy Percy"

" "

"Fine"

"Go to your date now, Nico! You hate to do this as much as I do!" Percy almost screamed and Nico's face darkened.

"At least you only do guard duty! You don't date psychopaths and sluts!"

"Eros said if you're late, he will make you wear an actual Ken doll costume"

"I hate everyone!" Nico darted to the next room he's supposed to go. Percy stood alone in the corridor looking at the door of the room.

"What is the name of that lady that made Nico scared to the bones?" Percy wondered.

**EVALUATION SHEET**

**Date number:**

_#5 Nico Di Angelo_

**First Impression:**

_The moment he walked into that room, I knew he is one cute hottie!_

**Things in common:**

_We both have this good looks and sexiness! _

**Did you have a great time?**

_Yes! He's so cute when he's nervous! _

**Do you feel a connection?**

_Yes I did! But I think he's rather afraid of me_

**Overall impression:**

_He is perfect! The looks, the build, everything is perfect!_

**Do you ever want to see this guy again?**

_I will definitely love to see him again! _

_LEO_

"I wonder how Nico will manage that Sally girl." Leo thought as he walks to his third room. He tried to get the attention of that lady. He got a few information about the girl, she's cheerleader and has ten boyfriends in each month. As much as he wanted to make her budge, she's just not too interested in him.

Leo stopped walking and grinned from ear to ear when he saw Nico di Angelo. He was too pale and flabbergasted.

"This, I've got to hear"


	4. How To Annoy A Fangirl

There was one thing Nico put on his to do list after the speed dating: Threaten Leo not to say a word about his first speed dating at camp. The guy nearly bit his tongue of once he heard about Nico's date with fear itself, and Nico was not referring to Phobos. It was only the first two dates he attended to and yet none of those two were successful in any way. Nico wondered if he should take the warning seriously and go with the flow. It was very not him, very not a child of Hades.

Aphrodite and Eros made it a lot harder for him, to make a girl like her and make himself like that same girl as well. Nico can wait for a few minutes of dating, but making one fall for you is difficult, really difficult. Nico wasn't romantic; almost everyone who knew him knows that, even though a few Aphrodite kids tried to stick him up with another camper, which of course, never worked out. Let's add the fact that this girl was head over heels for him and Nico was like a frozen statue when they threw him to sit beside her in the fireworks festival.

"Hmm… I guess the next room is Room no. 9" Nico thought miserably. Somewhere in his head, he plans to show a bit of confidence in talking to his next date. That he will be the one to think of another conversation starter, try to get a good review, maybe. Nico wasn't too sure if he could do those.

He turned the knob of the door and saw a red haired teenager with a pen and a notebook on top of the table. Nico sighed and sat down on his chair. The girl was obviously studying him with those gray eyes. He was starting to think that she might be a demigod or something. Her gaze was observing his every movement and that made Nico feel very uncomfortable.

_Remember, start a conversation_

"Hi, I'm Nico" he said flatly. And it was so far the first time he spoke without stuttering in any way. The girl raised her brow and uncapped her pen. She started to write something on her pad, making Nico a bit curious.

"Victoria Sable, nice to meet you" she said with formality and reached out her hand for a handshake. Nico reluctantly shook hers. In his mind, she might be so far the most normal of all his dates. Nico took up all his courage to start a conversation.

"So- " Nico started but then was cut off by the Victoria.

"Where are you from?" the girl said sternly

"Umm… I live in Manhattan" he scratched his head. Victoria wrote on her pad. Nico started to think she's really up to something.

"And where exactly in Manhattan?"

"Uhhh… somewhere underground?" Nico scratched his head

"That's…strange" she said, frowning. Nico most likely don't want to tell her more details about his not so humble home.

"What kind of music do you like?"

"Let's see, classical and punk rock" Nico said confidently, thinking that this date is finally getting somewhere.

Instead of writing that down, Victoria put down her pen and raised a brow at him.

"Really? I always thought you were one for emo rock or stuff like that. Well, you really can't judge a book from its cover. And classic? Really? Who even listens to that these days? To think it came from a guy like you. Shocking" Victoria then started writing again.

"That's bit offensive, you know?" Nico said and the girl disregarded him, "Doesn't mean I look like those guys means that I get to have the same interests. And for your information, classic music is WAY better than the music of who's that guy? Justin Beaver?"

"Justin Bieber" she corrected, "His music have messages about love while punk rocks don't have any meaning at all! You can barely understand what they say! Classical? You can't get any words from those!" she said hotly

"That's why they are called instrumentals! They make good music just by the use of instruments without that nonsense the beaver guy sings in his songs!" Nico argued. The girl actually slammed her fists on the table, making Nico jump from his chair.

"It's Bieber! B-I-E-B-E-R! And his songs aren't nonsense!" Victoria screamed that her voice cracked.

"What's that? You mean, 'Like baby, baby, baby, oh' is inspirational to you?" Nico gave a mocking grin. He's enjoying this, in a way.

"That's it! First of all you have no good taste in music! That's a fact! You idolize a guy who's named after a dog!"

"For your information, Beethoven came first before that dog in the movies! And heck, I am ten times have better taste in music than you!" the son of Hades leered, feeling completely insulted.

"Well, that's- Bieber's still better!" she yelled, her face was red in frustration.

"Great, I freaking dated a fangirl" Nico rolled his eyes as he slouched on his chair while Victoria ranted on and on about the beaver.

"So much for a good date, Nico" the son of Hades said to himself. Just when he was about to yell something to the redhead, the bell rang and Victoria furiously sat back on her chair. Nico stomped his way to the door.

Nico slammed the door shut behind him and glared at almost everyone walking along the hallway. What made it worse was when Eros appeared out of nowhere.

"Women like men who have the same interests. They also like tolerant men, men who won't argue back because of those silly little things" Eros said in 'as a matter of fact' way.

"Eros, please fuck off…" Nico murmured and Eros smiled sweetly.

"Women like men who have a clean mouth. That language of yours might bring you really closer to that curse" Eros snapped his fingers and Nico's scarf turned pink.

"What the-? Seriously?" Nico complained

"That's a warning, Nico. The scarf won't leave that neck of yours, if ever you try to throw it in the trash" Eros said playfully, "By the way, pink suits you"

Then Eros left in a blink of an eye. Nico kicked the wall beside him and tried hard not to cause an earthquake. The moment Nico cooled down, he sighed and reminded himself,

"I am looking forward to see the soul of that Victoria Sable in the Underworld. I really am…" then Nico turned and saw a pamphlet lying on the floor saying, "Dating Tips for Demigod: Winning a Mortal or a fellow demigod's heart"

"Screw you, Eros" Nico muttered

**EVALUATION SHEET**

**Date number:**

_#5 Nico Di Angelo_

**First Impression:**

_He's a fucking emo_

**Things in common:**

_Don't get even started with this!_

**Did you have a great time?**

_NO!_

**Do you feel a connection?**

_Over my dead body!_

**Overall impression:**

_I hate that bastard!_

**Do you ever want to see this guy again?**

_I'd rather swim with the sharks!_

_LEO_

"What's your favorite kind of music?" Victoria said in a calm tone. Leo was staring at her intently

"Oh, I have no exact favorite. Almost everything's cool with me" he said confidently and Victoria's face brightened.

"Do you like Justin Bieber's music?" she asked eagerly

"I can't seem to hear anything! Can you please repeat it again?" Leo gestured his hand beside his ears as if he's listening.

"Are you a fan of Bieber's?" Victoria repeated, but a bit louder

"What? I can't hear you!" Leo asked again and Victoria repeated her question in a very loud voice.

"Lady, I'll only be a fan only when pigs give birth to crocodiles or when I start to grow another pair of arms. How about a big no to that?"

* * *

**AN: No offense to Bieber fans out there! It's mainly just for the fun of it!**


	5. Probably The Last Person He Wants To See

"What are you reading?" Leo said loudly over Nico's shoulder that made the son of Hades jump on his seat and accidentally dropped his book. Leo picked it up from floor despite Nico's attempts to avert Leo's attention from the book.

"That's no-nothing! Just something given to me by the girl I dated!" Nico stuttered as he felt his face heat up. Leo rolled his eyes at his fellow demigod and read the pamphlet: "Dating Tips for Demigod: Winning a Mortal or a fellow demigod's heart". Leo paused for a moment and turned his head to Nico, with a twisted grin forming on his face.

"I never thought you would actually read a book filled with dating tips! Our little devil is growing up!" Leo cheered and Nico buried his face in his palms to hide from the judging glances of other guys who were also in their well deserved break.

"Just- Give that back to me!" Nico snapped and Leo waved the pamphlet in front of the son of Hades' face.

"You see? You even wanted it back" Leo mocked and Nico tried to slap it away from Leo's hand, but the son of Hephaestus quickly moved it away from Nico's reach so that he could make fun of the demigod a little longer.

"Hey! A girl gave me that!" Nico protested as he continued to take it from Leo's grasp. The fire user scoffed at this.

"I'm not stupid, you know. It read "fellow demigod" and I don't think normal publishers of such book will include giving dating tips to Theseus."

"Fine!" Nico stomped and crossed is arms over his chest, " Eros left that pamphlet on the floor once I got out of my last date and I got the urge to pick it up. Happy now?"

"I'm absolutely satisfied" Leo grinned as he threw the pamphlet to Nico who barely caught it in his hands. Leo left to get some soda in the vending machine, leaving Nico standing alone in the corner of the room. Nico cursed inwardly as he averted his gaze to his left. At that moment, he saw a blonde dude with neon purple tuxedo standing in front of him.

"J-jason?" Nico said the name as if he was the last person in this world he wanted to see.

"Forgive me for this, dude" Jason stated as he began to get something from his coat.

"Wha-?" Nico was about to say, when in a blink of an eye Jason sprayed a perfume on Nico. Nico furiously waved his hand in front of him, trying to stow away the harsh smell. Wait, is that women's perfume?

"What the hell?" Nico cried out loud. He gave Jason a disbelieving look before looking down on himself disgustedly. Jason's eyes blinked open, but his hand is still covering his nose.

"Woah! This is the place for men! Who sprayed a lady's perfume?!" someone from the crowd yelled and was followed by other grunts.

"Nico! It smells like Aphrodite here! Hey! Jason! You're here!" Leo said in a cheerful tone with soda cans placed in his hands. He stopped halfway through his way to the two.

"Don't start any-" Nico warned but Leo cut him off

"Damn! The scent got a lot stronger here! Who-" Leo stopped before realizing the situation. With Jason's arm still stretched out in front of Nico while holding a perfume bottle, there's no doubt about it. The smell obviously came from Nico Di Angelo himself.

"Nico!"

"Leo!"

"Uh… Jason?" Jason butted in, earning a glare from the two.

"What the fuck did you do to me?! Did Aphrodite order this?!" Nico said furiously, while Leo remained still, waiting for what will Jason's response will be.

"Aphrodite said that I should spray you some. She told me to get a perfume in the trunk of her car. Giorgeo- something, was it? I don't know. Since there are lots of bottles there, I just decided to pick anything up. And what do you know! It's a -uh- Givenchy perfume! " Jason explained while scratching his head.

"That's it! After all of this I will send you to the pits of Tartarus!" Nico raised his voice and Leo tried to calm him down.

"Hey, maybe other girls would love that! Uh, anyway, how long will the scent last?" Leo asked Jason.

"From what Piper told me before, Givenchy perfume lasts for a whole day at least…"

"What?! A day?! You can't be serious!" Nico screamed and Leo restrained him from clawing Jason's face off.

"Haha… I guess you have to live with that for a day" Leo stated uneasily

"I'm really sorry, dude. Perhaps I can treat you a sorbet sometime? So that I can catch up after what I have done to you?" Jason said apologetically

"There is no fucking way-" Nico began but Leo was now stowing both of them away from Jason.

"Goodness! Look at the time! We have to go to our dates now, Jace! Ladies don't like late birds!" Leo called out and Jason waved goodbye to both of them.

Jason looked at his watch and sighed.

"I guess I'll treat him two bowls of sundae then…" Jason said to himself as he heads back to the corridor.

xXxXxXxXx

"Okay Nico, keep your cool" Nico calmed himself down once his in front of the door. But the image of Jason and his wicked bottle of trash keeps on spinning in his head. He despises Jason for spraying that liquidated filth contained in a beautifully adorned bottle. But still, his fatal flaw of bearing grudges is not really taking effect on this matter, maybe because in his inner self he's convinced that all of this is just some screwed up joke.

"Here goes nothing" Nico turned the knob and opened the door. What kind of girl will he be dating now?

We can tell he already saw the girl sitting there, but our dear Nico just stood by the door, frozen in shock. His face became a lot paler than usual; imagine what that would look like. And his hands became sweaty, despite the well conditioned room. He felt like his heart skipped many beats and the room was filled with cold silence. It's like fear itself was crawling through the white walls and wooden floors.

"Hmm… The room kind of smelled bad suddenly when you got here. I don't know what it is but it definitely reeks Aphrodite" the girl commented as a twisted grin played on her face. Her electric blue eyes looks like it literally paralyzed Nico on his spot.

"THALIA?!" Nico screamed. The girl nodded in her recognition. She was wearing a plain black tee with a goth looking girl printed on it. Her jeans were frayed, which Thalia considers as her own style. Raven black hair were like all over her head, as if she was electrocuted.

"Yes, you saw me. What? You can't stand there forever you know. And why are you wearing a woman's perfume?" Thalia said passively as Nico wearily sat on his chair.

"Blame your brother for that. More like it's Aphrodite's idea in the first place"

"Okay… I guess I have a hint of what happened…"

"You do know you are the last person I want to see in this place. Why are you here?" Nico inquired as soon as he recovered from his mental shock. Thalia looked at him, bemused.

"You do know this is a date, right? Ask me questions about myself, cousin" she said sweetly. Nico looked at her in disbelief.

"Something's off" he thought miserably, though he decided to play what game Thalia intents to play on him.

"Right, what are your interests?" he asked casually

"Well, I like baking cakes, planting flowers, fixing my hair, shopping for dresses, mellow music and what else? I guess that's it" she smiled sweetly, which obviously is faked and strained.

"Really now? Don't fuck around, Thalia" Nico said, bemusedly. And Thalia roared into laughter.

"Alright, I love rock, punk stuff, anything black… You get the picture" she finally said and Nico rubbed his temples.

"Glad that's over. Now, back to the real deal, why are you here?"

"Mainly because Artemis sent me to claim a demigod here, more likely protect and bring her in as a Huntress"

Nico raised a brow. Now that's an odd way for Artemis… Sending her chief huntress in a speed dating in order to protect a demigod in here? Isn't it supposed to be satyrs doing that kind of job? And if ever Thalia's supposed to take her, why not bring her to camp first?

"Why not take her to camp first if she's a demigod? Isn't that the traditional way of doing anything? I mean Artemis usually gets her demigod huntresses once they get to camp right?"

Thalia leaned on her chair, her expression became dead serious.

"That's what I have been wondering about… Maybe this girl is so special that Artemis decides to take her in too quickly… In fact, even the goddess herself seems to know little about her..."

"So, how do you intend to get to her?" Nico asked

"Well, I was hoping I could get her once I get out of this damned room. Our breaks are only in this room, I can't get to her during those times." Thalia looked around the room disgusted.

"Maybe if I got the chance to date her, I might get her back to the camp immediately"

"Or you can just simply bring her to me"

"But she's a demigod! She's supposed to be at camp!"

"I know that! But it's against Lady Artemis's orders!"

Nico decided not to argue anymore, getting himself inside this hellhole that goes by the name speed dating is bad enough. And it seems like he was going to the brink of going to a race against the Huntresses to get that demigod. He has his own problems, like two names that were the root causes of everything, Aphrodite and Eros.

"I guess I have to beat you to it. Demigods are supposed to be on camp" Nico stated and Thalia sighed in exasperation. He is stubborn alright; maybe Lord Hades is like this in some ways.

"You're on, skull head" Then the bell rang, telling the two of them that the date is over, "I do not know what Lady Artemis is up to, but whatever it is, it's my duty to do whatever she wishes, as long as it's for the greater good"

"Bring it on, pinecone face" Nico sneered and was about to stand up when Thalia gripped his wrist.

"Don't tell Leo you dated me," her grip became harder and Nico flinched, "I will enjoy beating the hell out of him later"

"Umm… what has he done to you?" Nico dared to ask

"A prank that he will soon regret he did" Thalia said dangerously low as she let go of a silenced Nico Di Angelo.

Nico shakily made his way up to the door. His hand turned the knob and Nico pushed himself outside of the room.

"Leo is so gonna have it" Nico whispered to himself. As if on cue, Leo appeared from the other room. He looks like he was having a blast. Well, he will literally have a blast once he gets past through this door.

"Yo Nico! How's your date?"

"It's good! Really good! I, uh, just have to and use the bathroom…" Nico assured with a fake smile plastered on his face as he walked through the corridor. Leo shrugged and opened the door as soon as Nico turned his back on him. The son of Hades swore he heard a scream from that room.

EVALUATION SHEET

Date number:

_#5 Nico Di Angelo_

First Impression:

_I really don't explain things in detail. Mind if I write down a few words? Anorexic, an emo wearing pink stuff, and reeks Aphro- wait, reeks a woman's perfume._

Things in common:

_Maybe our sense of fashion and love to black objects. Other than that, I guess we are polar opposites in some ways._

Did you have a great time?

_Yeah, I really, had a great time_

Do you feel a connection?

_Fuck no_

Overall impression:

_He's a walking corpse, 'nuff said_

Do you ever want to see this guy again?

_Hmm… I guess I'll see him in the Underworld_


	6. A Kiss Can Be An Obsessive Material

"My name is Layla Thorne. Yours?" the girl said straightforwardly. She looked normal. Plain green tee, straight cut jeans, a pair of red chucks and a pink bull cap on head. Her penetrating stare made Nico feel uncomfortable in his seat. This is it, room no. 8. And Nico doesn't have any plans on flunking on this one. Leo has been enjoying his dates recently, much to Nico's chagrin because he wasn't getting any enjoyment Leo's been experiencing. Apparently, a certain daughter of Zeus appeared and started a race between him and the Huntresses. After his not-so-much-of-a-date date with Thalia, he ran over Leo who has a black eye on his face. He probably got beaten up badly by Thalia.

"Nico Di Angelo" he said casually, "_Hey, not a bad start"_

"Do you have a part-time job?" she asked suddenly, and Nico raised a brow at her. Why the hell would he get a part-time job when you are a son of Hades? You can just simply uproot a gold coin from the earth if you wish to.

"Umm... no. Why do you ask?"

"Well, for some unknown reason, you look like a fashion model to me" she said in disgust.

"Wha?!" Nico exclaimed, his face was painted with confusion.

"I mean, well, I was wondering why you dress so well. It's so... unmanly, perhaps?" she croaked, as if she was trying to sound nicer and was avoiding _that_ term. But Nico knew very well what she was talking about.

"Wait! It's not what you think! I just don't have any other scarf!" he tried to explain or lie. Boy, he felt his heart racing. He just wants to remove what the lady is actually thinking.

"And your scent? It's definitely not a man's cologne" she pushed

"Damn it, Jason!" Nico angrily muttered through his gritted teeth, but unfortunately, Layla heard him.

"What?! Jason?! You have a boy-" she was about to say it out loud but Nico covered her mouth with his hand, not wanting to hear whatever she was about to say. Layla tried to protest but Nico already covered her mouth.

"He's not whatever-you-think-it-is! I am a straight guy!" He yelled furiously as the girl fought to get out of his hold. Once Nico removed his hand from her, she looked at him like he was crazy.

"Are you sure? You don't have to be so secretive about your sexuality with me. I'm not going to judge if you are, you know _that?"_

" . .GUY!"

"Alright! Alright! I'm convinced! But why are you wearing something like that? It's not normal for a guy to, you know, wear something fuchsia pink?"

"It's not my fault! First, Leo told me to get dressed because-"

"You cheated with your boyfriend?"

"Woman! You are sick!"

"But-"

"It's not what you think!"

"Prove it!"

"Huh?"

"Prove to me you are not gay"

"Fine! After this date, I will really prove to you how masculine I am!"

"I'll be looking forward to it!" the bell rang and Nico darted to the door. He is really going to prove that woman wrong.

EVALUATION SHEET

Date number:

_#5 Nico Di Angelo_

First Impression:

_He is handsome! Now, how on earth will I get to make him kiss me?_

Things in common:

_We didn't really converse that much. I was making him budge to kiss me! _

Did you have a great time?

_Yes, I did! Though, I was a bit disappointed that I even have to wait after the speed dating program for a kiss._

Do you feel a connection?

_Well, not at this moment. _

Overall impression:

_Handsome, hot, what more can I ask for? He's really cute when he's embarrassed!_

Do you ever want to see this guy again?

_Of course! Who wouldn't?_

**LEO**

"Are you gay?" she asked and Leo looked at her passively

"Nope, I am a straight guy"

"Prove it"

Leo smirked and stood up from his chair. He daringly walked to the teenager and leaned closer to her face. He planted a quick kiss on the woman's lips. Once he broke the kiss, and watched the woman who was frozen in her seat.

"Is that enough?" Leo grinned and Layla stared at him. At that moment, Leo felt bad. Maybe he was a bit carried away to the point he kissed a lady. He thought it was better if he apologized.

"My gods, I'm so sor-" he was cut off when he was locked in an embrace. Leo felt uncomfortable.

"You are the perfect guy I have ever met"

* * *

**AN: Sorry if this is a bit short. But I'll have poll for you guys, do you want Leo to have an OC pairing here or he will just remain to be as awesome as ever (with an obsessed teenager tailing him around)? So, review please! **


End file.
